


Ardievas muļķim

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Remuss Vilksons ir tikai godīgs, kad ir jāsaka runa, kura nekad neizskanēs Siriusa Bleka bērēs.





	Ardievas muļķim

**Author's Note:**

> Author Name: LadyMelinda  
> Owl the author:   
> http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/ladymelinda/SGBTAF01a.html  
> Translated from english.

"Ak, Remus!" Dumidors uz mirkli apstājās pie atvērtajām durvīm, un tad ar vieglu smaidu sejā iegāja Drūmkaktes bibliotēkas istabā, "Es taisni cerēju ar tevi šovakar aprunāties."

Remuss Vilksons pacēla skatienu no pergamenta, kuru šobrīd cītīgi aprakstīja. Viņa acis bija iekritušas un zilu loku ieskautas. "Labvakar, profesor. Kā labi jūtaties?"

Dumidors atslīga krēslā otrpus sarkankoka rakstāmgaldam, pie kura Vilksons bija apmeties. „Nedaudz noskumis, bet citādi nekas. Pēc visiem smagajiem pūliņiem pagājušajā gadā, ir tik skumji redzēt, ka māja atkal pārvēršas tai pašā drūmuma bedrē. Mans vienīgais mierinājums ir tas, ka šeit pateiktie noslēpumi tādi arī paliks. Mis Tonksa ir īsta svētība."

"Jā," Remuss garlaikoti piebalsoja. "Tāda nu viņa ir."

Vecā vīra acis pacēlās uz griestiem, kas vienlaikus kalpoja par mājas Saimnieka guļamistabu, un tagad tur bija jāapmetas Tonksai. Visi Drūmkaktes iemītnieki zināja par Tonksas vientulību, taču tikai Vilksonu tā patiesi satrauca.

„Tomēr es neierados šeit lai apspriestos par mūsu jauno saimnieci. Vai atceries, ka vakar vakarā es jautāju, vai tu būtu gatavs nolasīt runu Siriusa bērēs?”

Remuss pamāja ar galvu, izklaidīgi košļājot rakstāmspalvas galiņu un veroties pergamentā.

„Baidos, ka tas vairs nav vajadzīgs. Neviens no tiem, kas gribētu tur būt klāt, dažādu iemeslu pēc nevarēs ierasties uz ceremoniju.”

Beidzot Remusa acis atrāvās un pergamenta.

Sakrustojis rokas, Dumidors turpināja. „Sakarā ar mums visiem labi zināmo situāciju, kas nu ir nonākusi atklātībā, neviens no ministrijas darbiniekiem nevar pamest savu posteni, un tas attiecas uz teju vai visu Vīzliju ģimeni. Tas pats attiecas arī uz mani un uz visu skolas personālu. Hermione netiek prom no mājām ātrāk kā uz mācību gada sākumu, bet Harijs un Tonksa… viņi izteica vēlmi sērot vientulībā.”

Tātad Siriusa bēru nebūs… Vilksons ilgi apsvēra to visu, un tad pamāja ar galvu.

„Ja tu vēlies,” Dumidors klusi piebilda, „Es būtu vairāk kā gatavs uzklausīt jebko, kas tev būtu sakāms.”

Tai pat mirklī Vilksons noraidoši papurināja galvu. „Paldies jums, profesor, taču tas nebūs nepieciešams. Šī runa jau tāpat bija kļuvusi pārāk personiska, lai to nolasītu visu viesu priekšā.”

Dumidors izskatījās bēdīgāks, kā jebkad Vilksonam bija gadījies veco vīru redzēt. Uz mirkli Remuss izjuta sirdsapziņas mokas, taču tad metās pārliecināt savu veco skolotāju un darba devēju, ka viss ir kārtībā.

"Atceries, Remus, kamēr vien mēs saglabājam atmiņas par tiem mums tuvajiem cilvēkiem, kas ir aizgājuši, viņi mūs nekad tā arī pavisam neatstāj," Dumidors piecēlās un, novēlējis labu nakti, atstāja bibliotēku.

Viņš tāpat arī atstāja Remusu dziļi iegrimušu domās. Tik dziļi, ka šai naktī Vilksons tā arī neaizmiga. Kad tas bija pilnībā skaidrs, Vilksons izzagās ārā no savas guļamistabas, klusi aizzagās cauri klusajai mājai pie Saimnieka istabas durvīm un nosēdēja tur atlikušo nakts daļu, klausoties kā iekšpusē klusi šņukst Tonksa.

***

Bērēm būtu bijis jānotiek nākamajā dienā, taču viss kas no tām bija palicis pāri, bija uzrakstītā runa. Īsi pirms rītausmas Remuss apģērbās un aizdevās prom no Drūmkaktes. Viņš neatstāja nekādu zinu par to, kurp dodas, izņemot īsu vēstulīti Tonksai, ka drīz būs atpakaļ.

Viņš neieradās sava ceļojuma galamērķī pa tiešo, tā vietā izvēloties mazliet pastaigāt pa atmiņu pilnajām takām. Stāvot Cūkkārpas priekšā, skatoties uz Vālējošo Vītolu, viņš piepeši sajutās muļķīgi. Sapurinājies, pēdējais no Laupītājiem pacēla garu zaru, piesita pie izauguma vītola stumbra apakšpusē, un tad devās uz Bubuļu būdu.

Nekas tur nebija mainījies, vienīgi putekļu kārta bija palikusi vēl biezāka. Tāpat kā pirms tam, te bija tumšs, viss bija nolaists un gatavojās sabrukt. Par spīti visam tam, kas bija noticis šeit, šajās četrās sienās, tās neizsauca Vilksonā māju sajūtu. Skatoties uz krēslu, kam viņa vainas dēļ nu bija vairs tikai trīs kājas, Remuss neizjuta neko citu, kā tikai atsvešināšanos. Tā nebija nekas jauns. Vientuļš viņš bija bijis kopš tā brīža, kad vilkatis bija novēlējis viņam šo lāstu. Un pat trīs draugi- zvēromagi tur neko nespēja mainīt.

Augšstāvā, guļamistabā, kur tika pierādīta Siriusa nevainība, Vilksons atsēdās vecajā gultā. Bija tik viegli iedomāties to ainu - izkāmējušo bēgli guļam tepat uz grīdas, smīnot pa visu ģīmi kā pamuļķi. Un tā sajūtas, kas Vilksonu tai mirklī pārņēma, pārsteidza viņu pašu. Lai arī bija atvieglojums uzzināt patiesību, tas tikai padarīja viņa dusmas uz Siriusu vēl lielākas. Kāds gan muļķis bija bijis tas idiots, Vilksons nodomāja, rūgtuma pārņemts.

Nopūties, izmisīgi vēloties atrasties šobrīd kaut kur citur, Vilksons izvilka no kabatas vakar sarakstīto pergamentu. Savā ziņā viņš jutās pateicīgs, ka bēres bija atceltas, jo runa, pie kuras bija strādāts visu nakti, bija domāta tikai pašam Siriusam. Pie tās, ko viņš būtu lasījis publikai, Remuss pat nebija vēl pieķēries.

Noklepojies, viņš sāka lasīt to, kas bija prasījis tik daudzas stundas uzlikšanai uz papīra.

„Ir neiespējami sākt šo runu ar slavinājumu, kā parasti tiek sāktas runas pie aizgājēja kapa. Pazīstot tevi tik labi kā Tevi pazinu es, Sirius Blek, es varu teikt tikai to, ka tev pienāktos ļoti maz, ja vispār kāds slavinājums.”

„Kaut arī tu atšķīries no pārējiem savas dzimtas locekļiem, tavs uzvārds noteica tavu uzvedību daudz vairāk nekā tu domāji. Pat savā nāves dienā tu biji ļaunatminīgs un egoistisks burvis, kas domājās esam pārāks par visiem citiem. Varbūt ka tev nerūpēja dalījums tīrasiņos, jauktasiņos un draņķasiņos, taču tie, kas nebija tik gudri kā tu, tik veikli un apsviedīgi kā tu, tik iznesīgi kā tu, vai tik izskatīgi – tie visi tev bija pīšļi un putekļi zem tavām kājām. Tu vienmēr biji gatavs ķircināt, izzobot un pat pazemot ikvienu, ko tev kādā brīdi sagribējās apstrādāt, un vienkārši ņirdzi sejā tiem, kas tev aizrādīja par šādas uzvedības necienīgumu.

„Tu slaistījies pa skolas gaiteņiem, un biji paradis pārkāpt ikvienu likumu, kuru tev nepatikās ievērot, un pat tos, kurus tu būtu varējis ievērot bez liekas piepūles. Tu tāpat spiedi savus draugus pievienoties tev un darīt tāpat, un tev bija pilnīgi vienalga, cik cilvēku tu nodarīji pāri šajās nožēlojamajās izpriecās. Džeims un Pīters vienmēr bija gatavi tev sekot, taču mani iebildumi vienmēr tev izsauca dusmu lēkmes. Droši vien tas arī ir iemesls, kāpēc mēs nekad nekļuvām tik tuvi draugi, kā daudzi uzskatīja mūs esam.”

„Tu biji rupjš, bieži vien bezkaunīgs, un vienmēr gribēji vispirms zināt, kādu labumu tu gūsi no darījuma. Es jau nu ļoti labi zinu, ka tu uzņēmies risku kļūt par nereģistrētu zvēromagu ne jau nu tāpēc, ka man vajadzēja kādu kompanjonu pilnmēness reizēs. Nē, tas bija riska azarts un aizlieguma vilinājums, kā arī iespēja lielīties ar šo pārkāpumu, kas lika tev par to izšķirties.”

„Un tomēr, par spīti visam, mēs bijām īsti draugi, un tikai tāpēc ka tu man patiešām patiki. Tev bija šī neiedomājamā spēja panākt ka citi sāk smieties, pat tad kad mēs gulējām saspiedušies šaurā bezizejā, slēpjoties no tiem, kas nāca mūs nogalināt. Var jau būt ka es kļūdos, varbūt patiesi ir kaut kas tāds, par ko tevi slavināt. Galu galā tu tomēr atbalstīji Dumidoru cīņā pret Voldemortu. Atšķirībā no pārējās ģimenes, tu nostājies taisnības pusē. Tu patiesi ticēji mūsu lietai, un riskēji ar dzīvību lai palīdzētu.”

Vilksons brīdi paklusēja un paskatījās uz tukšumu, kur pirms diviem gadiem bija stāvējis jaunais zēns, tā pārskaities par savu vecāku nāvi, ka jau trīspadsmit gadu vecumā bija gatavs atriebības vārdā nogalināt. Pergamenta loksne viņa rokās notrīsēja.

„Un te nu mēs nonākam atpakaļ pie tava egoisma. Pat tu, Sirius, nevarēji būt tik traks, ka, padarījis Pīteru Sīkaudzi par Slepensargu, ticētu, ka tā rīkoties ir pareizi. Kopš tā mirkļa kad viņš sāka sekot jums ar Džeimsu Cūkkārpā, tu zināji, ka viņš ir vājš un viegli padodas spiedienam. Es joprojām nevaru saprast, kāpēc tu tā darīji. Laikam man atliks tagad brīnīties par šo jautājumu līdz mana mūža galam. Viss, kas man iešaujas prātā, ir tas, ka tu zināji, ka Voldemorts zina par tevi, un nobijies. Grifidors, Bleku dzimtas atvase un nobijies? Bet kāds gan cits tam varētu būt izskaidrojums, Sirius? Pēc savas izbēgšanas tu man neko tā arī nepaskaidroji. Tu man pat nepateici, ka nomainīji Slepensargu.”

„Tai mirklī, kad tu man palūgtu, es ar prieku būtu uzņēmies šo atbildību. Es ar prieku būtu bijis gatavs mirt, lai tikai Džeimss un Lilija būtu drošībā. Tu nekad man to pat nepiedāvāji… Un es varu tikai minēt, kāpēc gan tā…”

Vēl viena dziļa ieelpa. Vēl viena gara nopūta. Pergaments nu jau trīcēja tik ļoti, ka pat balti sažņaugtie pirkstu kauliņi nespēja to savaldīt. Vilksona balss bija aizsmakusi, viņš nu jau bezmaz vai kliedza.

„Es joprojām atceros, ka tu kliedzi uz Pīteru tajā naktī. ‘Mirsti!’ tu auroji, ‘Labāk mirsti nekā nodod savus draugus!’ Vai tā bija tava sirdsapziņa, kas tur kliedza? Vai tu sēdēji Azkabanā, apzinoties, ka, ja vien tu būtu palicis Slepensargs, tad Lilija un Džeimss būtu dzīvi? Vai tu jel kad iedomājies, ka ja tu būtu miris, tad viņi joprojām dzīvotu? Tikai tu to zināji, un tava nāve būtu bijis viņu glābiņš! Harijam būtu vecāki, Sirius! Vai tu iedomājies par Hariju? Kaut vai vienreiz?”

Spēki pameta Vilksonu, un viņš atslāba. Bija vajadzīgs mazs brīdis, iekāms viņš atkal saņēmās pietiekami, lai turpinātu lasīt.

„Es domāju. Divpadsmit gadus es lauzīju galvu par šo jautājumu. Es no tālienes vēroju, kā Harijs pieaug, ik brīdi vēloties, kaut es būtu varējis nomirt sargājot viņu noslēpumu. Tu nenogalināji Džeimsu un Liliju, taču es tik un tā vainoju notikušajā Tevi. Tu nodevi viņus, jo tu uzticēji sargāt viņu dzīvības gļēvulim. Es nekad nespēšu domāt savādāk, Sirius, jo tu nekad tā arī nepateici man, kāpēc. Tu vienmēr biji egoistisks muļķis, Sirus. Vienmēr.”

Beidzot atbrīvojies no piecpadsmit gadus krātajām domām, Vilksons aizkūra uguni un iemeta pergamentu liesmās. Kamēr tas pārvērtās pelnos, pār viņa vaigu noritēja vientuļa asara.

„Un tomēr es zinu, ka tu no visas sirds visu savu atlikušo dzīvi to nožēloji,” viņš noslaucīja acis piedurknē. „Un tāpēc es piedodu tev.”

Aizcirtis durvis, viņš uz visiem laikiem pameta Bubuļu būdu. Vilksona ceļš veda atpakaļ uz Drūmkakti, atpakaļ pie Tonksas, lai atvainotos par visu to, kas bija sarunāts par Siriusu iepriekšējā rītā.

Beigas

 


End file.
